Weather Manipulation Device
Introduction The Weather Manipulation Device is Alexis Alexander's Tier 3 (requires Rank 5) super weapon. It's the most powerful super weapon General Alexander has at her disposal. Overview After successfully reconverting an Elbrus Storm and a Nuclear Missile Silo into a Tomahawk Storm and an ICBM, she decided to develop her own unique superweapon for her own use. On a day off, she watched an old conspiracy theory documentary about the HAARP site, a weather manipulation platform. She then thought to make a real working version of it as she knows that the HAARP is just an experiment site. By using HAARP's ionsphere research papers, she was able to create the Weather Manipulation Device. She was able to keep it as a classified unit but her efforts backfired when a military operation report video about a lightning storm generated by the device destroying a GLA forward base is uploaded to YouTube by the USA Military's own channel. Alexander later had to publicly reveal the WMD's existence and caused a widespread criticism against the USA for "playing God". Nonetheless, the superweapon remained in her arsenal till now. The Weather Manipulation Device, or WMD for short (not to be confused with "Weapon of Mass Destruction") is a gigantic anvil-shaped building that can send high frequency electromagnetic waves to the atmosphere to trigger localized change of an area's air temperature that enables the formation of a thunderstorm. When activated, the whole map will turn dark and lightnings will start to strike randomly within the targeted area, moderately damaging anything below and shutting down electronics by burning out their fuses. It also burns out any unfortunate infantry who is in the lightning strike's range. The super weapon provides an upgrade that allows Atlas Fire Bases, Patriot Missile Batteries, Aurora Betas, Thors and Valanxes to have EMP warheads that can shut down enemy vehicles and destroy aircrafts with just one successful hit. After each thunderstorm,the attacked base will be left with only surviving strong structures while being damaged (the rest has being destroyed).This can give players to quickly finish what's left on the enemy base or quickly capture it before the EMP effect wears out. Keep in mind that using too many WMDs at once will cover the sky with thick thunderstorm clouds,blocking the sunlight and turning the whole map extremely dark like a volcanic winter. Also, ''DO NOT ENTER THE TARGETED AREA '' as any allied vehicle will be disabled and receive damage from the lightnings. It does not affect aircraft however. So players can rain their GP wrath upon enemy base to finish them off without having to send a single troop there. General Tips and Strategies * Super weapons in general are quite power hungry and expensive to build. In some circumstances (such as limited funds) it may be more beneficial to spend credits on other buildings or units. Thus, one should also build a superweapon only when it is safe to do so. Building one in the wrong circumstances (such as insufficient funds or low power) can be costly. * Much like the Weather Controller in Red Alert 2, the Lightning Storm summoned by the Weather Manipulation Device strikes at complete random, therefore if you want to destroy specific targets, the Particle Cannon or the ICBM is the better option. * All players will be notified of the construction and activation of a superweapon via Lieutenant Eva's announcement, and every player can see the countdown of a superweapon and exactly where the superweapon is located. * Place superweapons preferably at the back of the base, so enemy units will have to fight through your defenses and units to reach it. * It's advised to guard a super weapon with units, security systems, mines and stealth detectors. Especially against certain GLA generals who can send in Saboteurs and reset the timer or use Sneak Attack to send units directly into your base and destroy the super weapon. * The best way to counter a superweapon is to simply prevent your opponent from building one in the first place: ** Disrupt the enemy's economy. ** Destroy the enemy's technology access building (Strategy Center, Propaganda Center, Palace). ** Manage your units and structures properly, prevent your enemy from gaining too much experience and rank up by destroying your assets. * If you are unable to destroy a super weapon in time, the best you can do is to delay its firing. Either use Saboteurs to reset the countdown, or destroy as many power plants as you can to shut down the entire enemy base (this will also provide you with an opening for attack). * When playing against the A.I., the super weapon will usually target your highest value targets, such as important structures or clustered units. The best one can do as any faction is to order all units away, averting extreme loss. Upgrades EMP Rockets * Equips Atlas Fire Bases, Patriot Missile Batteries, Aurora Betas, Thors and Valanxes with EMP warheads. Assessment Pros: *Very wide area of effect. *Highly effective against everything on the ground. *Its EMP effect makes enemy bases vulnerable to incoming attacks. *Disables enemy vehicles and structures. *EMP Rockets upgrade decreases the time needed to destroy an enemy unit. Cons: *Very expensive (5,000$). *Very late game structure, available only at rank 5. *Needs 7 minutes to recharge after every use. *Consumes a lot of power, but can be somewhat remedied with the Solar Panels upgrade. *If too many WMDs are activated at once, the map will turn so dark that other players won't even be able to see their surroundings. *Entering the attack area will disable allied vehicles. *Cannot damage aircraft. *Lightnings strike at complete random, cannot reliably attack one target. Trivia *The Superweapon is loosely based on High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program (or HAARP) Research Station, a site of ionospheric research programmed by the USA that was rumoured to be a Multipurpose Superweapon Site that can cause catastrophic weather events, earthquakes, magnetic pole reversal, hums and large-scale mind control. *Its design is also based on Red Alert 2's Weather Controlling Device. *Originally, the Weather Manipulation Device had a simpler model, the reason for that is due to technical difficulties which causes the game to crash if all of the details are inserted. Gallery Super Weapon WMD.jpg|The Weather Manipulation Device's older render. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Structures Category:Super Weapon